


A Cozy Little Crocus Just for Two

by NEStar



Category: Thumbelina (1994)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cozy Little Crocus Just for Two

Over the last few nights, since the start of the Golding of the Leaves, the air had taken on a chill to it that nipped at her nose and cheeks and made her think of her first winter; the one she had spent wandering alone, looking for Cornelius. 

“Ready, my dear?” her husband's voice cut through the memories of that bleak time, “I've got a cozy little crocus all picked out for us.”

Last year she had to face the winter on her own, but this year she would spend it bundled up with her one true love.


End file.
